


Diabolik lovers scenarios~

by Lex_Perseph0ne



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_Perseph0ne/pseuds/Lex_Perseph0ne
Summary: A booklet for scenarios featuring the Sakamaki and Mukami families(excluding Richter, Karlheinz, and Kino)I may add the Tsukinami's and Kino later, but for the moment there's not enough information on them yet.feel free to request scenarios in the comments! As Requests are OPEN





	1. Chapter 1

_Scenario: The reader is noticed by the Sakamaki brothers, without her/himself knowing if they had been noticed yet._

 

**Reiji Sakamaki**

_You weren’t actually in the room, when he noticed you. As to be honest, you had already looked at where you placed upon the test score roster. Magenta eyes stared at the plaquet for the number one spot, the one he had been in for the whole of the time he had been here. Your name sat on the spot, typed out in the font the school used for all their official documents. 5 points. That was all that separated his score from being on that spot instead of yours. His brow furrowed. How was this possible? His score should have far exceeded what anyone in Japan had to offer in their own intelligence. His jaw set in a determined line, lips thinning as he turned on a heel, set on finding out about you. (full name)._

**Shuu Sakamaki**

_You were a calm individual, but that is not to say you were a pushover, or someone to be stepped upon. However, at this moment, gone was the well tempered, calm, quiet you. You were furious, and rightly so, your (instrument) had been broken, the ill fated student under your wrath was not nearly as penitent as one would think, in fact, one might think that they had broken your (instrument) purposefully. You shrieked at them, flinging hateful, venomous words filled with your fury at the hapless student who still stood near the remains of your instrument. The (instrument) was broken into bits, shards of wood scattered across the music room’s polished floor. It had been made by your grandmother with care and the utmost thoughts of you in mind. You stared down at the broken instrument, uncomprehending as Shuu peered out at the scene from beneath veiled eyelashes, his blonde hair drooping precariously against the planes of his face._

_“It’s just an instrument. You can just get yourself a new one.” The student told you, and your eyes darted up to his, blazing with unveiled fury._

_“That was made by my late grand mother, it is not a simple matter of_ **buying a new one.** _” You hissed vehemently, (color) eyes snapping out sparks as the student shrugged._

_“Then just ask her to make you another one.” He said flippantly, receiving a huff in reply._

_“...I can’t, she’s_ **dead.** _” You whisper viciously, your eyes glassy with angry tears._

_Shuu blocked out the rest, allowing his eyelashes to rest completely upon his cheekbones, veiling you and the student from his vision as it became coated in the fleshy orange red of his own eyelids._

_“....so noisy.” He mumbled under his breath to himself._

**Kanato Sakamaki**

_You found others tedious, they didn’t ever seem to understand the fact that your physical age, no matter what it was, would never quite match with what your mental age was. So when a group of girls decided it would be funny to hide your stuffed (favorite animal) in one of their lockers in the gym. They never once expected you to start tearing through the halls with a ferocious vengeance._

_“ **WHERE IS IT???!!!!** ” You shrieked, eyes wide and pupils narrow in both anger and panic,” **WHERE IS (favorite animal)?!?!?** ”_

_One of the girls broke their stunned silence,”I don’t know, maybe you should actually try looking, crybaby.” She managed a slim sneer on her face._

_This did not last long. You whirled on her, face taut as your fists clenched together. The girls watched, stunned, as you took a step toward her, murder written on your face._

_“Where did you put **(favorite animal)?!** ” You hissed loudly, attracting unwanted, and unneeded attention to yourself. Kanato stepped out to this scene, blinking owlishly, almost boredly. You were very pretty, doll-like even. But at the moment, your expression twisted in both panic and rage, as you hissed at the female student in front of you, Kanato found himself thinking that he just might be like you. That, despite the inferiority of humankind to his own, you might just be a little closer to being equal to him. Not completely, of course, no human would ever be that. But, you were —to him, at least —worth watching for the time being._

**Ayato Sakamaki**

_“Oi!” Ayato was perhaps the only person capable of making a call so casual as this sound so rude. Of course, you couldn’t exactly hear him. Your ears were still ringing, imaginary bells inside your head tolling at such a high frequency that it sounded in both ears. Of course, that didn’t mean you were deaf oh no, the ringing was just because someone had slapped the sides of your head hard enough to cause the phenomenon. With, unfortunately, the force of two dodgeballs. There had been three, but you had caught the third, headed towards your abdomen, with your free hand, having already been holding another dodgeball. You were on Ayato’s team, not that you cared much. And the force of the two dodgeballs hitting you had made your ears ring, and your legs had bent at the knees, sending you crumpling quietly to the floor._

_The PE teacher came over, going through the motions to check if you were okay, then let you be. Now this. You didn’t much care for his rude tone, and anyways, you were fairly sure that he wasn’t speaking to you anyways. Yui was also in the class, and you figured that he was calling her, after all. Yui lived with the six brothers, not you._

_You went through the whole hour thinking such, unthinkingly infuriating Ayato. After all, everyone should pay attention to him, most of all those who had been given the honor of being on his dodgeball team for the class._

**Subaru Sakamaki**

_This was the third time someone had beaten you up after school. You took them without complaint or exclamations. You did know some Karate and Jujitsu of course, you weren’t stupid. You just wished the students beating you up hadn’t decided to bring a knife to the party. Hadn’t decided to push your hand. And that you hadn’t been the one to send them all to the hospital with broken bones. You were almost a black belt._

_They should have known better. But then again, the albino that watched on the sidelines this time, out of view, might have dismissed you as another meek human had you done so. Now he was wondering why you let them beat you up. And maybe also your name._

**Laito Sakamaki**

_You were new to the school. So, you immediately wanted to establish the fact that you weren’t exactly a prude. You arrived at the school in school uniform of course, only you left the buttons of both the blazer and some of the white shirt open, exposing your chest. Other students stared at you, and you would wink in reply, giving them sassy grins and teasing smirks. You knew better of course, you’d been kicked from your previous private school for your indecent behavior, as the school was extremely conservative. You didn’t really pay much attention to faces, so when a certain Sakamaki triplet threw a wink back in response to your own, you had already moved on to the next prospective student, who’d had the courage to wander up to you._

_You would be one hell of a game for Laito. The fedora wearing vampire would enjoy making you break and beg for him in every way possible. You had his interest piqued._

**Ruki Mukami**

_You had been seated in the library, minding your own business, when some guy started to bug you. You ignored him at first, thinking he probably just wanted to take your seat, and you didn’t want to move, but then he began pulling at the book you were reading, carelessly ruining the cover and causing damage to the pages. Your brow twitched, finding the behavior extremely annoying, and unacceptable._

_“What do you want?” You asked, voice blank and calm, so unlike the irritation beginning to bubble beneath the surface. The male bugging you, pulling at the book, stopped to look at you._

_“You stole my book.” He accused, “I want it back.”_

_You arched a single eyebrow at the accusation,”I did not. This is not_ **your** _book.” You replied,”I checked it out.”_

_“It wasn’t supposed to be checked out, it was_ **my** _book!” He screeched, angry. Then was shushed by the librarian._

_“Perhaps you are confused. This is the property of the library, not yours. If you own a copy of this book, surely it can be found someplace else.” You reasoned, though you believed the boy to be well beyond reasoning, your brow beginning to tick and twitch with your irate state. Meanwhile, a little ways away from this scene, a particular Mukami observed the situation, and spotted the boys book. He noted it was right by the students bag, and watched to see if the not so boring little human-you-would notice and call him upon it._

_“You’re a_ **thief** , _a_ **worthless little rat**. _You shouldn’t have even been allowed in this school to check out books, you’re a_ **foreigner.** ” _He hissed,”You stole my book, now_ **give it back.** ” 

_You scowled, now standing from your seat, reluctantly, as if this had been the exact trouble you had been trying to avoid. As you did, you noticed the corner of the replica cover of this student’s book, right by his bag,_

_“You are harassing me without any grounds. You say I stole your book. I did not. Your book is right beside your book bag. Unless you would like me to report this to the headmaster and have you expelled. I suggest you_ **leave me be.** _” You snapped, your voice crisp and sharp like a barb wire fence, or a thorn from a rose. The student scowled, backing off at the threat of expulsion._

_“I will get you out of this school, you stupid foreigner, mark my words.” He snapped back, before stepping away and to his bag, picking it and his book up and leaving. Ruki watched in the background, amused and interested. A foreign livestock, this could be very interesting. Very interesting indeed._

_**Kou Mukami** _

_You had just recently joined choir as well as the dance team, so being swamped with both schedules, you weren’t really paying much attention to the hallway in front of you, so when you crashed into someone, toppling backwards on your bottom and scattering your sheet music and dance team notes, as well as your schedules. You let out a squawk, flailing your arms forward to gather up the missing pieces of paper._

_“Nē Nē, Neko-chan, aren’t you going to apologize?~” A male voice chimed, almost cooing as you looked up, eyes wide._

_“G-Gomen'nasai! I have to go, or I’ll be late-” You spluttered, scrabbling up and running off with your gathered papers in hand. Kou looked after you, bemused._

_“Nē~ Neko-chan didn’t recognize me?~” He mumbled, blinking. You had gathered his interest, at least, in the moment, to get you to acknowledge, and recognize him as an Idol._

_**Yuma Mukami** _

_**“Ow!”** Was the first exclamation from your lips, a bruise already forming on your jaw from where you’d been punched. You huffed, already shifting over to retaliate even as your opponent, another member of the mixed martial arts club and the team, moved to take another jab at your face. You ducked, jerking your head down and tucking in your chin as you jabbed out in a vicious right hook._

_“Put your back in it, squirt.” Your sparring partner quipped,”I hardly felt that.” He smirked, ducking again as the much more powerful left hook followed behind it, before you went in for a roundhouse kick, nailing the guy hard in the hip, knocking him off balance._

_Mukami Yuma stood on the sidelines, the club president had come over to ask him to observe, since he wanted the vampire to join. Not that you knew that of course, you were already much too focused to remember that you had an audience outside of the club. Your knees bent and locked, muscles tense as you sprung up away from the leg your male opponent sent skidding low on the mat floor at your ankles. Your legs were pulled clear up to your chest at the jump, and the second your opponent went to get up as you began your descent to the mat after your jump had reached its highest point, you surged them out in a vicious looking kick that knocked the male student flat on his back, out cold from the sheer force to the nerve at his jaw, just under on the soft part of his chin._

_Meanwhile, the instructor turned to Yuma,”(name) is our best fighter, even if he/she’s on the lightweight side of the team, he/she packs a hell of a punch.” The instructor praised you, chuckling,”despite that fact though, (name) has never made it past district finals. The state always says (name)’s a lightweight, so they can’t admit her into the state tournament.” He shrugged, watching Yuma focus a bit harder on you as you helped up your opponent, laughing and patting the teen boy on the shoulder with a massive grin, as if you hadn’t just knocked him flat on his arse._

_You were worth finding out a little more on, for a Sow._

_**Azusa Mukami** _

_You were an artist, that is to say, not exactly the conventional type. You didn’t use paper or canvas or even clay to create your works. You liked to use fire. To scorch patterns on wet wood to create mesmerizing whirls of soot black on light or dark brown. Sometimes you did it on your skin, watching the burns stretch out from your lighter. You were long since used to the pain it caused, so you never made a single sound, as if your nerves were numb to the effects the burning of your own skin caused. You always soaked the flesh in ice water anyways, the blisters would ruin the patterns you made. It was at school you did this, for one time. The wood was getting boring, and you didn’t want to deal with making it like that. So it wasn’t a surprise to you when someone came in the room, where you were running your arms under cold water from the sink._

_It was Azusa, he needed fresh bandages, and, although at home he had plenty. He hadn’t brought any with him except the ones he’d wrapped his arms in at the beginning of a vampire’s day. He noticed you, of course, along with the smell of burned skin._

_“Did it...hurt?” He asked, as he gathered a roll of bandages, unraveling his own. Splotched with dirt and fresh blood where he’d made fresh cuts to his arms._

_You heard him, easily so, and turned off the sink, done running your arms under the water,”Not really, I mean, it probably does, but I’m used to it. It’s not an issue anymore.” You spoke softly, then showed him the whirling red and whitish marks that sprawled across your forearms,”Besides, the patterns it makes are pretty, don’t you think?” You hummed, absently turning back around to wrap your arms too, so teachers wouldn’t try to take your lighter away, to take what you used for your art from you. Azusa himself was left in the room after you finished, blinking._

_“Yes...they are very...pretty...I wonder….if they would….let me make more….for them.” He mused,”Or...if they would do some….on me...it seems….very painful...hehe…” He chuckled to himself,”Right….Justine?”_


	2. Authors Note(NOT AN UPDATE TO THE BOOKLET)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT AN UPDATE, BUT PLEASE READ THROUGH ANYWAYS

First, I’d like to start by saying I apologize that other than this first meeting, I haven’t wrote anything else. I’m in college now so most of my writing ideas are oriented towards my classes rather than leisure. 

Which brings me to the second thing I’ll be telling you all about in this note. As of this update here, any and all scenarios will be run off of requests. You can send them to me here in the comments, or if you don’t want them in there, my tumblr is https://mamahost.tumblr.com and you can either DM me their or place it in my ask box, whichever works for you. 

Lastly, as of this day as well, there will not be any lemons or limes in this booklet, don’t request them, I won’t do them. But, I am willing to write scenarios for any aus of the fandom you find interesting, or do the normal au. On top of that, I will be adding the Tsukinami's and Kino, though they will be contained as separate people. 

_**Here’s How requests will go!!** _

_First off, give me the family(not an individual) that you want me to write the scenario for. This can include multiple, though I’d really appreciate if you would only request a maximum of two families. Kino is the one of the only exceptions to this rule, as all his scenarios will be just him on his own, even though he’s a Sakamaki. The reason is because he’s the most recent character to the series, and as such I don’t want to lump him in with the original Sakamaki brothers. Oh! You may also request Yui by herself, if you want any sort of scenarios with her._

_The next thing you need to do is specify what scenario I’ll be doing for them, this can be from a prompt you get(like the ones in tumblr) or can go by “how would (this family) do when I’m this situation?” It’s up to you! It can be angsty too, or yandere, as long as you tell me that’s what happening._

_Lastly, along with the scenario, you need to specify whether or not this will be some type of AU. If this part is left blank, I will assume that there is no AU and right it with the original timeline._

Again, these requests can be put her in the comments, or to my tumblr through the ask box or DMs. Though I’m truth I welcome any comments you all are willing to give! Seriously, other than the multiple kudos I get from you guys, I’d love to hear your thoughts on the scenarios, or just my style of writing things out in general! Constructive criticism is welcome, but please do not be critical of my works in a way that doesn’t help me improve on it.

Aaaany way, that’s enough from me for now, I’ll see you all again in future chapters! (All requests will have tags to that requester, if you also wanted that scenario, put ditto in the comments of the request comment, or tumblr wise, reply to the ask with a same. DMs will Only have the requester tagged and no one else, as there’s no way to know you wanted those ones as well unless you comment ditto on the chapter the days after the chapter with that request is posted.)


End file.
